JP4329711B discloses a technique for estimating a traveling time or for forecasting a traffic condition based on information of vehicle position collected by a probe car. This technique recovers missing data by using Principal Component Analysis with Missing Data (PCAMD) which is not a simple Regression Analysis. Theoretically, the technique is established based on Principal Component Analysis with restriction.
JP2007-060273A and JP2007-072987A disclose an apparatus in which a reliability or certainty of an object which may exists in an image is expressed by the multi-variable linear regression model applied to feature amount of image data.
JP2009-271758A discloses an apparatus for recognizing a pedestrian in an image.